Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 15
|prev = Chapter 14 |next = Chapter 16 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-15-778121792 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181395939532/underearth-book-1-chapter-15}} As Frisk continued down the corridor, he eventually came across a rather small pool of water. To Frisk's left was a small plaque with glowing runes on the face of it. It was written in the same language as the one Frisk had seen in the Citadel. A bit ahead of the plaque was an alcove containing four budded flowers. Since he was already soaked from his waist down, Frisk climbed into the pool. It was quite a bit deeper than the last one, coming up to his shoulders. This water was also exceptionally freezing, so Frisk rushed to the other side. After climbing back out, he continued down the long tunnel. After some time, he eventually came across a river, this time bridged with a wooden bridge. As Frisk crossed the bridge, a Monster came out of the water. It looked like some strange cross between a horse and a fish. Once out of the water, it flexed very hard, its muscular arms stretched as though the muscles themselves were attempting to escape the Monster's very body. When it spotted Frisk, it began speaking. "Ooh, hello there." it said with a creepy undertone. Frisk backed up, clenching his fists. "Go away." "You'll change your mind." it declared as it began flexing again. "Alright, fine then." Frisk said as he ran at the Monster and punched it square in the gut. "Ugh, feisty, huh?" the Monster said before leaping fist-first at Frisk. Frisk rolled off to the side before the Monster landed, pulverizing the bridge to the previous section. Frisk got back up before the Monster recovered and punched it in the face. The Monster's massive muscles began comedically drooping. Frisk punched the Monster again, causing it to stop moving. He got up off the motionless Monster just before it turned to dust. Still breathing heavily, Frisk turned around to face the rest of the room he was in. Within the room, there were four glowing groups of mushrooms, not unlike the ones he found in Snowdin, and four more budded flowers. On the left side of the room, there was a river, on the other side of which Frisk not only came from, but also had to get to. He approached the head of the river to see if he could find a way across. The water looked to be as deep as the previous body. He eventually decided to get in and swim the other side, just like he'd done with the previous body. Once on the other side, he began approaching the door just as the phone he'd received from Toriel began ringing. Frisk pulled it out of his soaked pocket and, after a few seconds, answered it. "Um... hello?" he spoke into the receiver. "Wha- how'd you get this number?" Papyrus confidently stated, though with a guilty undertone. Frisk looked down at the bloody, white bandage wrapped around his upper-right arm. Of all the things they could have noticed, they noticed my bandage... Frisk continued looking at the bloody strip of cloth decorating his arm for a few more seconds before answering. "No." Frisk finally said. Naive fool. Frisk thought as the call dropped. He continued through a doorway into a narrow hallway filled with glowing blue stones all along the ceiling. Within the hall were also many flowers glowing a pleasant cyan. They all seemed to be whispering to each-other. These must be the echo flowers Sans was telling me about. Frisk thought as he approached one, though he couldn't understand the language being repeated by the echo flower, or perhaps it was simply unintelligible jabber. Further down the hallway, Frisk spotted a telescope pointed up at the ceiling, as though someone under here wanted to imitate astronomy. At the end of the tunnel, there was simply a wall of dirt and rock with no way forward. As Frisk looked at the wall with annoyance, he noticed that it seemed to sag down. When Frisk touched the wall to investigate the loose silt, the entire wall collapsed, releasing dust everywhere. Frisk pulled his shirt up over his face to avoid breathing the gunk in. When the dust finally settled, it could be clearly seen that a way forward had been opened. Frisk walked through the hole. The next area gave off sort of a musty, swampy smell. Frisk walked forward onto what looked to be a peer. Wooden beams decorated the floor below Frisk in the dark cave, the only light coming from the glowing stones in the ceiling. Straight ahead of Frisk was a wall, dimly glowing red and green. As Frisk walked along the peer, he came across a raft roped to the platform. It looked to have not been used in a very long time. Frisk untied the rope and climbed aboard the raft and pushed off straight towards another peer, barely able to be seen from the previous one. Once the raft arrived at the second platform, he hopped onto it, though in-so-doing accidentally kicked the raft away. Frisk looked back, dumbstruck, as the raft drifted away. With nowhere else to go, Frisk pushed onward. As Frisk walked along the wood, the only sound that could be heard was his worn, soaked boots hitting the floor, and the sound of squishing water. Eventually, Frisk got a very uneasy feeling about something, as though something was telling him to run away, but from what? Frisk got his answer when a glowing blue spear struck down just inches in front of him. Frisk looked off to the cliff to his left where the spear came from and saw a singular glowing dot and another glowing spear, poised right in his direction. Immediately, Frisk began running down the platform as fast as he could, spears continuously flying in his direction, the sound of clanking armor getting progressively louder and louder as he ran. He soon came upon another large patch of the same absurdly long grass, and dived in, clawing through the grass to find just the right spot where the armored terror behind him would find him. Soon enough, the armored Monster, Undyne, began clanking its way through the grass, stopping right in front of him. Frisk froze completely, closing his eyes, waiting for him to be grabbed and killed, but the moment never came. Soon after, it began walking off. Frisk opened his eyes when the Monster was out of hearing range. Seeing that it was gone, he finished making his way through the grass. Just after exiting, the Monster Kid from before also erupted out of the grass. "Yo... did you see that!?" the Monster Kid began. "Undyne just... TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again!" he then looked at Frisk. "Man, are you unlucky. If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left! Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!" And with that concluding statement, the Monster Kid began running off, fell over onto his face again, got up, and finished running off. Just a little bit to the left? Frisk was breathing heavily, but he knew there was no time to stop, as Undyne could come back at any moment. Frisk continued onward down deeper into the stone-lit cavern, shivering just a bit. }} Category:Underearth